A Kiss and more
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Holas! aquí algo new, new! es un conjunto de drabbles con mis parejas favoritas, todas, o la mayoría, contendrán lemon y algunas son Yaoi, así que tan avisados! rxr!tercer oneshot up! ItaSai, lemooon! están avisados!
1. SasuNaru: te atrapé y no te dejaré

**A Kiss… and More**

**1.- SasuNaru: Te atrapé y no te dejaré escapar…**

Sentado cerca del borde de un acantilado, observaba pensativo el bello cielo. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento con Ero-sennin y, en vez de irse, se había quedado a pensar. (inner: joeeer, yo estoy segura de que tú lo mutaste… Naruto se dedicó a pensar?! Inner 2: que mala… Naoko: ya cállense las dos que si no continúo pierdo el hilo…)

- Sasuke…- murmuró sin darse cuenta, y es que el descendiente Uchiha hace ya tiempo que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos…

- "¿Dónde estarás en este momento?"-

…Y su corazón…

Aún recordaba el día en que se fue, la misión de rescate, la pelea…

Y su derrota.

En esos momentos no lo sabía, pero el Uchiha se había llevado algo más que su amistad, se había llevado su corazón y sus sentimientos…

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

El duro entrenamiento, las arduas misiones, y su dolorido corazón…

Más lágrimas siguieron a la primera…

- - - - Recuerdos - - - - -

Y luego la segunda misión de rescate, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, Ino, Hinata-chan, Sai… todos los que le acompañaron en su pelea… pelea en la que vencieron a Orochimaru, y salvaron a Sasuke…. estaba feliz pero…

Sasuke huyó…

Otro golpe a su adolorido corazón, ¿Qué acaso no quería estar con ellos?...

Intentaron seguirle pero ya estaba muy lejos y ellos muy agotados.

De nuevo había fallado…

Unos meses después lo volvimos a encontrar, peleando contra Akatsuki.

Peleamos como nunca, acabamos con todo Akatsuki…

Excepto con uno,

Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke fue tras él.

Los seguí, la pelea era ferviente, ambos luchaban a muerte.

El golpe final…

Ambos atravesados por una Katana, sangre emanaba de ambos cuerpos…

Mi corazón se detuvo…

Lo estreché contra mis brazos, sintiendo como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Lágrimas emanaban de mis ojos.

-Dobe- escuché un susurro

- Sasuke-

- No…. Hace falta que me mires así… no moriré-

- Shh… no te esfuerces- su mano subió a mi mejilla

- ¿Por qué lloras Uzuratonkachi?-

- No lloro Baka, sólo se me metió algo al ojo…- con más lágrimas

- Sí claro… Uzuratonkachi… no sabes mentir…- y en ese momento sentí una calidez… sus labios contra los míos- Ai Shiteru… Dobe- su mano cayó inerte.

- Sasuke baka, responde…- reaccioné, le zarandeé- no mueras… ¡¡no mueras!! ¡¡NO ME DEJES, NO AHORA QUE POR FIN TE ENCONTRÉ!!-

- - - - fin recuerdos - - -

Más lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos…

De repente sintió como unas manos limpiaban sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué lloras Dobe?- una suave voz en su oído

Levantó su llorosa mirada para encontrarse unos bellos zafiros.

- Sasuke…- le abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que se fuese a escapar.

- Oi, oi… ¿qué te ocurre?- abrazándolo de vuelta

- Nada, Baka, sólo se me metió algo en el ojo…- con una zorruna sonrisa

- Sí claro Uzuratonkachi… no sabes mentir…- un beso casto en sus labios- Ai Shiteru- otro beso, pero este era más apasionado.

Era muy similar a lo que pasó en ese entonces, y eso le hizo volver atrás…

- - - - recuerdos - - - - -

Tomé a Sasuke en mis brazos, comenzando el camino a la aldea. Sakura-chan le dio primeros auxilios a él y a Itachi. Entre Kiba y Kakashi-sensei se llearon a Itachi, pero mi atención sólo estaba fija en Sasuke.

El camino fue silencioso, no nos detuvimos, debíamos llegar a la aldea lo antes posible.

Llegamos a la aldea, Sasuke estaba grave, fue internado en el hospital. Pero mejoró, y apenas pude fui a verle…

-Toc, toc- (naoko: hablando de malos efectos de sonido…)

- Pase-

- Hola Sasuke- entré tímido, aún no olvidaba ese beso.

- Hola Dobe-

- no me digas Dobe, baka-

- Uzuratonkachi-

- baka-

-dobe-

- Teme- me fui acercando a su cama, y me senté a su lado.

- Dobe- se fue acercando a mi cara

- Baka- yo me acercaba a él

- Dobe- sentía su respiración en mis labios

- Teme- tan cerca que ambos labios se rozaban en una suave caricia

- Ai shitteru- dijimos al mismo tiempo, sellando nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, que se fue volviendo cada vez más hambriento y fogoso. Mis labios empezaron a bajar por su cuello, besando suavemente, dejando un caminito de saliva. Sus manos en mi cintura, acariciando suavemente, mis labios bajando por su cuello… a sus hombros, luego a su pecho…

Igual que ahora.

- - - - fin recuerdos - - - - -

Sus manos se metieron bajo mi polera, acariciando con sus frías manos mi suave piel.

- ¿Cómo… supiste que estaría aquí… Sasu-chan?- pregunto entre beso y beso.

- No llegabas a casa… así que… vine a ver si seguías entrenando…- soltando leves suspiros de placer

Mis labios siguieron bajando, hasta que toparon con su polera.

Molesto, comencé a quitársela como desesperado, él se dejó hacer mientras yo, al pasar, iba acariciando con mis manos su pecho.

Ya quitada la polera mis labios siguieron bajando por su pecho, dejando un caminillo de saliva. Aprisioné una de sus tetillas con mi boca, mordiéndola, chupándola, causando que un gemido de placer saliese de sus labios. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi trasero, acariciándolo con lujuria, para pasar a mis piernas, mientras rozaba 'accidentalmente' mi entrepierna. Gemí de placer.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho, mirándolo con lujuria, empujándolo suavemente para que quedase recostado en el pasto, mientras yo quedaba sentado a horcajadas en su cintura, haciendo más excitante nuestro roce.

Besé sus labios hambriento, mientras él comenzaba a quitar mi polera.

Reanudé mi tarea, bajando, besando, dejando marquitas, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Jugué con mi lengua en su ombligo. Suspiró, y eso sólo me excitó más.

Seguí bajando, y topé con su pantalón. Estorboso pantalón.

Con mis dientes cogí ambos, pantalón y boxer, y los quité de un tirón. Me paré a observar a mi "querido compañero" con lujuria. Comencé a dar pequeños besos alrededor de su creciente erección, haciendo que soltase repetidos gemidos…

- Ah… Naruto…- me dijo demandante, yo ya sabía que quería pero…

- ¿Qué ocurre…- dije acercándome a su oído- Sasu-chan?-

- Tú ya… sabes que…- dijo imperativo

- No, yo no sé…- dije lamiendo su lóbulo, lo que le hizo temblar

- Naruto…- sonaba a amenaza, sonreí

- pídemelo, Sasu-chan…- dije juguetón mientras rozaba _accidentalmente _su erección con mi mano. Soltó un gemido muy fuerte, mientras yo sentía que mi erección ya rogaba por atención.

- Naruto…- otra vez amenazas, y otro _accidental _roce.

- No entiendo…- dije "inocentemente", mientras besaba la punta de su miembro.

- Chúpamela Naruto…- dijo ya al borde de la desesperación, sonreí satisfecho e hice lo que me ordenó. Me la metí de lleno a la boca, aunque era un poco grande, pero aún así me la metí todo lo que pude. Sentí un escalofrío de placer, al igual que él, y comencé a succionar con placer, a metérmela y sacármela de la boca, mientras Sasuke casi gritaba de placer.

- ¡NARUTO!- me advirtió de repente, pero aunque entendí su advertencia no me aparté, y eyaculó en mi boca. Me tragué todo lo que pude, y me relamí los labios de forma sensual, para luego acercarme y besarle apasionado, dándole a probar de su propio sabor. Esto me excitó aún más, y a Sasuke también… a pesar de que recién había terminado.

Me tomó de los hombros e invirtió posiciones.

- andas travieso… Naru-chan- me susurró en el oído de manera muy sexy, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y más cuando con su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi lóbulo.

Sus manos empezaron a bajar a mi pantalón y de un jalón ya estaba desnudo.

Me besó con fogosidad, y sentí como su erección volvía a despertar.

- Parece que alguien anda muy activo hoy…- le susurré suavemente en el oído.

- Es que tú me pones…- dijo Felino en mi oído, comenzó a bajar con sus labios por mi cuello, dejando suaves marcas. Comenzó a lamer mis muslos con lentitud, causando que suaves y excitantes sonidos saliesen de mi boca.

Luego comenzó a besar mi palpitante erección, una ola de placer me recorrió, y solté un audible gemido.

-Sasuke, hazlo ya…- pedí entre jadeos.

- hn no hace falta que lo digas dobe- y se la metió de lleno, me sentí en el cielo. Pero repentinamente paró, un quejido brotó de mis labios, cuando de repente vi sus esbeltos dedos frente a mi boca. Comprendí y los lamí con sensualidad, prendiendo aún más a Sasuke.

Sus dedos se acercaron a mi entrada, y fue metiéndolos de uno en uno, moviéndolos en círculos, en un principio pequeños gemidos de incomodidad salieron de mi boca, pero pronto fueron reemplazados por gemidos de placer. Sasuke retiró sus dedos y me quejé, pero me callé al sentir mi estrecha entrada siendo invadida por el miembro de Sasuke. Un exquisito gemido de placer salió de sus labios, mientras lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente, esperando a que me acostumbrase. Pronto comencé a gemir de placer, y comprendió que podía empezar a moverse. Nuestros cuerpos se movían a un mismo compás, como bailando una danza cuyos pasos sólo nosotros conocíamos.

Sentí como el placer recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-Sasuke…- dije con la voz ronca de placer, sentía el final cerca, la pasión me inundaba, me sentía como en el cielo.

- ah… Naruto… eres exquisito…-

Sentí una ola de placer recorrerme y terminé en nuestros abdómenes, y, seguido a mi, terminó Sasuke, ambos gritando el nombre del otro.

Su cuerpo cayó rendido sobre el mío, ambos corazones latiendo desbocados, respiraciones agitadas… y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ai shitteru, Sasuke-teme- dije besando su frente.

Salió de mi, y cerró sus ojos, abrazándome por la cintura mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos con cariño.

- Yo también te amo, Uzuratonkachi-

- Ahora nunca te me escaparás… Sasuke-teme…- para luego rendirme al sueño

- No te dejará por nada… Naruto… Ai shiteru…-

Fin


	2. NaruHina: Picnic

**Notas Inicio: Konnichiwaa!! Bueno, aquí el segundo One-shot, un NaruHina, mi pareja Hetero preferida o no son bellos?? Me encantan… además, es mi primer lemon Hetero… y pos… Cómo me quedó? Espero sus opiniones… Kisses! Y los dejo con el fic! Y, como siempre, recordar que Naruto ni sus persos me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto… que si fueran mios la serie tendría más romantik!! Y lemon xD**

**2.- NaruHina: Picnic**

La chica estaba nerviosa, jugando con sus deditos tiernamente mientras esperaba… y espera… ¡¿pero que esperaba coño?! Bueno, para la comprensión del lector, es mejor que volvamos al día de ayer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayer en la tarde.

Las chicas habían quedado en un café luego de sus misiones, ya que ese día, por fin, lo tendrían medianamente para ellas. Así que allí estaban las 5, conversando. Y, entre tema y tema, salió una brillante idea (n/a: me salió verso sin esfuerzo XD).

- Ne, chicas, ¿y si mañana nos vamos de picnic con los chicos? Según lo que le oí decir a Tsunade-shishou mañana todos tenemos el día libre- dijo la basura, perdón, Sakura(n/a: se me pegó la mala costumbre de los yaoi.. es que hoy estaba leyendo uno donde la pobre es realmente estúpida… n.nUU pero yo no la hago tonta xq a veces me cae bien)

- ¡Es una gran idea! Ahora sólo hay que llamar a los chicos- Y, luego de lo dicho por la rubia, rival de Sakura, comenzaron con los preparativos para su picnic.

Esa noche, cada una había llamado a los chicos de su equipo, y así había quedado todo arreglado el día anterior pero…

- - - - - - - - -

Volviendo al día de hoy…

¡¡No llegaban!! La peliazul miraba su reloj nerviosa… ¿no la dejarían plantada? ¿o sí?

En ese momento su celular sonó.

- Mochi, mochi-

- Konnichiwa, Hinata-san… habla Sakura, te iba a avisar que al final no voy a poder ir al picnic, es que hoy el hospital se ha llenado de gente y me necesitan aquí… gomen, en serio lo siento-

- a, hai… no te preocupes Sakura-san…-

- Algún día te lo recompensaré, bueno, pásenla bien ustedes do…- pero en ese momento se escuchó una gran confusión, gritos, y luego… nada, sólo el tu, tu… del celular. La chica volvió a guardar su celular extrañada, en ese momento volvió a sonar.

- Mochi, mochi-

- Hola Hinata, habla Tenten… te llamaba para decirte que ni Lee, ni Neji, ni yo podremos ir… es que a Gai-sensei se le ha ocurrido este "entrenamiento repentino" y no nos podemos negar… gomen ne-

- Claro, no te preocupes…- ya se estaba decepcionando

- Bueno, pásenla bien por nosotros- y colgó

Y así siguió sonando su celular, hasta que al final sólo iría…

Naruto-kun

La chica estaba que sedaba la vuelta y se iba a su casa, es decir… iba a estar sola con Naruto-kun, el amor de su vida pero… ¡¡Estaba nerviosa!!, ya se iba a ir cuando al voltear…

- Ohayo Hinata-chan- era el Kitsune, la chica se sonrojó a más no dar

- O-ohayo Naruto-kun…-

- ¿eh? ¿y los demás?- mientras buscaba con la mirada

- No podrán venir… -.--

- ah… hai, bueno, entonces ¡vamos!- el chico la tomó de la mano, y la chica, como era de esperarse, se sonrojó, dejándose guiar por el rubio… hasta que este paro.- Etto… ¿A dónde vamos?- la chica casi se cae, pero al final sólo le cayó una gotota

- Por… por acá- ahora ella guiaba, al final llegaron a una colina muy bella, desde donde se veía todo Konoha, era una vista hermosa.

- Guay… este lugar es bellísimo Hinata-chan- con su gran sonrisa, la chica no pudo más que sonrojarse y sonreírle de vuelta

- ha… hai-

- Bueno, comamos, es que ya tengo hambre- su estómago resonó, confirmando su oración

- Hai- extendieron una mantita que había traído Hinata, y ambos se sentaron, abriendo sus obentos. Hinata había hecho bolas de arroz, con forma de Naruto, y sushi. Y Naruto… bueno, es traía su ramen que no se como lo calentó, pero esa es la magia de los fics.

- Itadakimasu- y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y en los arbustos…

- ¡Kuso! ¿No pueden hablar de algo? Después de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para que estuviesen a solas…- se quejaba la camuflada pelirrosa

- Aish… ese Naruto es tan desatento como un cerdo- dijo la moñitos

- ¡¡Y ni siquiera le entregó las flores que hice llegar a su buzón con la estricta instrucción de que eran para Hinata!!-

- Jo… pero no creen que sería problemático si nos descubrieran?-

- ¿Y eso? Ya te estás poniendo como el vago de Shikamaru- espetó la rubia

- tsk-

- - - - - - - - - - -

De vuelta a nuestra parejita…

- ¿ah! Cierto, Hinata-chan, toma, son para ti- y de su mochila sacó unas bellas rosas rojas. La peliazul se sonrojó notablemente y recibió las flores con gran alegría, apretándolas con cuidado contra su pecho.

- A… Arigato Naruto-kun- la chica tenía una bella sonrisa

- Ah, demo… las encontré…- pero no siguió, pues se quedó embelesado por la bella sonrisa de Hinata. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era, sus hermosos ojos, su pelo que con la luz del sol tenía un brillo casi mágico, su rostro que se veía simplemente adorable con ese pequeño sonrojo…

- ¿Na…Naruto-kun?- la chica lo miraba preocupada

- ¿ah?- regresó a la realidad, un poco aturdido por el furioso latir de su corazón- gomen, creo que me quedé en las nubes- el chico también estaba sonrojado

- hai…- y se quedaron ambos en silencio, sonrojados. La chica sacó un termo y dos tazas- ¿quieres té Naruto-kun?-

- hai, me encantaría-

La chica comenzó a servir el té, pero en eso se distrajo y se quemó la mano con el agua caliente, al instante dejo el termo, que casi se cae si no fuese porque Naruto lo cogió, y comenzó a soplarse la mano. Naruto dejó el termo en el suelo y se acercó a la chica.

- ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan?-

- ha… hai… es sólo una… quemadura- mientras se acariciaba la zona enrojecida

- a ver, déjame ver- el chico tomó las manos de la chica con delicadeza, como si de una muñeca se tratase y la acercó a sus labios, donde, ante la atenta mirada de Hinata, la besó suavemente.

- Na..Naruto-kun- pero el chico estaba como embelesado, dando suaves besos a esa piel de porcelana. Rayos, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bella y suave que era la piel de Hinata, de su bello cuerpo… de lo linda que era con él. Como se preocupaba por él, y siempre estaba allí. En ese momento lo comprendió… Hinata siempre estaba ahí para él, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo linda y buena que era con él…. Y se sintió tonto, tonto por nunca haberse dado cuenta, por pensar que estaba solo mientras ella o cuidaba, con un ángel de la guarda. Tonto por no haberse dado cuenta del cariño que le había ido tomando con el tiempo.

Pronto sus besos fueron subiendo, por el brazo de la chica, hasta llegar a estar frente a frente con ella. Se perdió en esos hermosos ojos blanquecinos, en el inmenso cariño reflejado en ellos… un cariño sólo para él. Su corazón latía acelerado, y su mente era un mar de confusión. Pero sabía una cosa…

Quería besarla.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia que existía entre ellos, hasta que posó sus labios sobre los de su muñeca de porcelana. Al principio fue sólo eso, una unión de labios, pero luego el chico comenzó a mover sus labios suavemente, mientras cerraba sus ojos y posaba su mano en la mejilla de Hinata. La chica reaccionó y comenzó a responder el beso. Era un beso algo atolondrado, pero no menos cariñoso, después de todo era su primer beso ¿no?

Pronto se separaron, y sus miradas se cruzaron, acudiendo el sonrojo en seguida a sus rostros. La chica desvió la mirada, pero Naruto no se lo permitió y volvió a girar su cara.

- Hinata-chan yo…-

- gomen…-

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Debería ser yo el que se disculpase pero…- el chico hizo una pausa donde se volvió a acercar a Hinata, susurrando casi en sobre los labios de ella- no lo haré, porque no me arrepiento- y la volvió a besar. Esas palabras calaron hondo en la pequeña Hinata, se sintió feliz, aliviada… y muchos sentimientos más.

El beso se volvió apasionado, ella posó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo un poco más, mientras él posaba sus manos en su cintura. Pasó su lengua suavemente sobre su labio, pidiendo permiso. La chica entreabrió un poco la boca, profundizando más el beso. Sus lenguas se conocieron, y recrearon una bella danza, una danza que sería, de ahora en adelante, sólo suya.

Pronto ambos chicos estuvieron recostados en el pasto, él encima de ella. Mientras se miraban fijamente e intentaban recuperar la respiración.

- Yo… Hinata-chan…- pero la chica lo acalló posando su dedo sobre sus labios

- Te amos Naruto-kun- y lo besó. El chico no puedo quedar más sorprendido con la repentina declaración…. Nunca lo había imaginado… nunca pensó… que le correspondería.

Pronto su boca dejó los labios de su amada y comenzó a trazar un suave camino de besos por el cuello de la chica, besando suavemente esa hermosa y suave piel. Sus manos no perdieron tiempo y fueron bajando rápidamente el cierre de la chaqueta, mientras acariciaban todo a su paso.

La chica no se quedaba atrás, y ya había desprendido a Naruto su chaqueta, revelando un bello tórax cubierto por una polera negra sin mangas. La chica comenzó a acariciar esos bien formado músculos por encima de la polera, trazando sus contornos, memorizando cada detalle.

Lo recorrió un escalofrío de placer, al sentir como las suaves manos de Hinata lo acariciaban, aunque fuese por encima de la polera. Quería devolver esa caricia, ese placer, y, rápidamente, introdujo sus manos bajo la polera de la chica, acariciando su suave vientre, mientras subía la polera, para comenzar a besar la parte anteriormente acariciada. Pronto sus manos estuvieron sobre sus firmes y redondos pechos, acariciándolos en círculos, causándole gran placer a pesar de estar haciéndolo por sobre el molesto, según él, sostén. Pronto la chica ya estaba sin polera, igual que él. Sus labios se paseaban juguetonamente por el pecho de ella, dejando un caminito de baba, ella sólo entrelazaba sus dedos con el rubio cabello de su amado, mientras soltaba pequeños pero incitantes jadeos, que sólo lograban incitar aún más al Kitsune.

Pronto el sostén ya no hizo falta, y el chico se encargó rápidamente de desprenderla de ellos, con un poco de ayuda de la Hyuuga claro está ya que el chico no hacía más que quejarse de lo complicado que eran los sostenes.

Apenas sus firmes pecho estuvieron libres su boca se dirigió a uno de ellos, trazando circulitos con la lengua alrededor del pezón, mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro. Comenzó a chupar, para luego morder ligeramente, lo que causó que la chica soltase un gran y sonoro gemido de excitación. Naruto cada vez estaba más ansioso, no podía contenerse… quería que fuese suya… sólo suya, y de nadie más. SU Hinata.

Lentamente sus manos fueron a parar al borde del pantalón de ella, pero, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se detuvo y la miro fijamente a los ojos, con gran pasión y ternura.

- Hinata-chan… tú…- no sabía como preguntarle

- Daijoubu- con eso la chica lo decía todo, pero, como si para confirmar fuese, se acercó y le besó apasionadamente. Esto logró encender más, si es que se podía, al chico, quien volvió a la tarea antes relegada.

- - - - - - - - - -

Las chicas estaban que se caían de la impresión, de hecho ahora todas tenían un notorio sonrojo, pero no paraban de ver.

- Joder, si hubiese sabido que esto ocurriría me hubiese traído como mínimo un cojín… se me están acalambrando las piernas- dijo Tenten, quien estaba en cuclillas, igual que las demás.

- Y algo para comer… esto está mejor que en los libros…- dijo la rubia

- Sí, definitivamente esto está mucho mejor que en los libros…-

- Tienes toda la razón Hanabi-san…- la chinita recapacitó- ¿¡Hanabi-san?!- casi gritó

- Konnichiwa, veo que se divierten… así que si no les importa me uniré a ustedes-

- Pero no puedes hacer eso Hanabi-san… no es…- comenzó la pelirrosa

- ¿Correcto?... bah, no creo que estén en la posición de decírmelo…- arqueó una ceja, al más estilo Hyuuga "yo soy mejor que tú"

- Touché- dijo la coletas

- Además, traje cojines y comida, Neji-onisan dijo que quizá se habrían cansado de sentarse en el suelo… y traje varios, no pensé que me encontraría con semejante escena… pero bueno, esto es mejor que mi anterior idea-

- Quedas aceptada- Tenten le pidio un cojín y se sentó, aliviada.

- ¿Y cual era tu anterior idea?- preguntó Ino

- Pos… quería entretenerme y venía a fastidiar a los amigos de mi hermana… pero esto es definitivamente mejor-

- Sí, ahora callen… que ya se pone bueno-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El chico observaba embelesado la bella imagen que tenía frente a él, tenía a la chica que amaba tal como Dios la trajo al mundo… y él estaba seguro de que era un ángel, un hermoso ángel de cabellos azulados. Hinata lo miraba azorada, y se puso a altura de la cara del chico.

- ¿Naruto-kun?-

- Hinata-chan eres… hermosa- y la besó apasionadamente en los labios, entretanto ella, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa, comenzó a acariciar el torso de su amado con ansiedad, mientras bajaba lentamente hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Tomó el cierre y lo bajó, comenzando a bajar lentamente el pantalón de Naruto, con cada segundo que pasaba ambos se ponían más y más ansiosos, sentían que iban a explotar, y que sus pieles quemaban. Pronto ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, Hinata observó asombrada esa hermosa perfección, la piel bronceada, los tonificados músculos y ese potente miembro, que estaba así sólo por ella.

Tímidamente su mano se fue acercando a esa parte desconocida para ella, acariciándola lentamente, recibiendo más de un gemido de placer por parte de Naruto, esto no hizo más que excitarla y encenderla. Ahora sus caricias no eran tímidas, recorría con total libertad la longitud de su rubio, mientras el la acariciaba frenéticamente, sus pechos, que ya estaban endurecidos de la excitación, su espalda; besaba con frenesí su cuellos, dejando pequeñas marcas, diciendo que era sólo SUYA. Arqueó su espalda con profundo placer, lo sentía, estaba por llegar a su límite, y lo mismo Hinata, así que paró con sus caricias.

- Naruto-kun… te… necesito- hablaba entrecortadamente por la pasión y agitación, Naruto no esperó que le dijese nada más y la besó lentamente, mientras se posicionaba para entrar en la bella Hinata. La chica abrazó sus piernas a las caderas del chico, moviendo las caderas sensualmente, friccionando contra el palpitante miembro de Naruto. Sus manos se aferraron a la bronceada espalda, y Naruto empezó a penetrarla lentamente, pero ella no aguantaba, no más, y de un solo empujón con sus piernas, el miembro de Naruto entró por completo en ella.

Un exquisito escalofrío recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, mientras un excitante gemido de placer escapaba de su boca. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, se había sentido como si la partieran en dos… y al mismo tiempo un placer infinito. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, aunque no sabía porque, si ella estaba muy feliz.

Naruto secó sus lágrimas con sus labios y un gran dolor en su corazón, la amaba y no quería verla derramar lágrimas nunca. Pero la chica le quitó ese dolor con un tierno y casto beso. Pronto se acostumbró al prominente miembro del Kitsune y empezó a mover las caderas a un ritmo de por más excitante. Naruto, comprendiendo la deliciosa indirecta, comenzó a embestirla. La velocidad fue aumentando frenéticamente, mientras sus cuerpos se movían en una deliciosa danza, llena de amor y lujuria. Ella se sentía morir, sentía cosas que nunca creyó sentir, emociones que nunca esperó experimentar, igual que Naruto. Pronto el ritmo se volvió demasiado para ellos, sus corazones latían desbocados, sus cuerpos brillaban de sudor, sabían que el final se acercaba. Y, con una profunda y salvaje embestida, llegó al climax dentro de su amada Hinata, llenándola de su semilla, mientras ambos emitían un ronco y excitante gemido de placer y arqueaban sus espaldas.

Se recostaron en el pasto, él todavía dentro de ella, no querían separarse… nunca más querían estar separados, pero al final tuvo que salir de ella. Fue extraño el sentimiento que los embargó cuando esto sucedió, pero en seguida volvieron a juntarse en un tierno y cálido abrazo. Él besó su frente y se acercó a su oído.

- Ai Shitteru, Hinata-chan- lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de los ojos de ella, mientras, con una gran sonrisa, besaba a Naruto con amor.

- Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun- Y recostó su cabeza en su pecho

- Hinata-chan… aceptarías ser mi novia?- Con gran cariño mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

- Eso me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo Naruto-kun- y le besó, para luego ambos caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, abrazados y juntos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- TTTT eso ha sido muy tierno, no se vale… yo también quiero una historia con un final feliz- lloraba a mares Sakura

- Nunca habría imaginado que mi hermanita sería así… OO-

- Fue hermoso…- lloraba la rubia

- Jooo… juro que hoy llego y me tiro a Shikamaru- dijo la coletas sonrojada

- Ojala yo pudiera decir eso…- lloraba la pelicafé- Neji TTTT-

- Pos yo creo que si vas ahorita ahorita… demás te encuentras a mi primo recién salidito de la ducha-

- OO ¿En serio? Y tu crees que me dejarían entrar?-

- Oh, no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo… pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos- y así ambas desaparecieron…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Años después…

Un llanto resonaba por toda la habitación, la chica se levantó y se puso su bata. Bostezó y caminó hasta llegar al causante de que se levantara a las 3 de la mañana. Pero al ver a la pequeña no pudo más que sonreír.

- Calma Naruko, ya estoy aquí- así es, esa pequeñita era fruto del profundo amor que sentían Naruto y ella, el uno por el otro. Y sí, esa chica había sido concebida ese día en el super picnic, que luego se enteró de que todo había sido planeado por sus amigas, aunque nunca supo que tuvo "espectadoras". Comenzó a mecer a la pequeña mientras le cantaba dulcemente, pronto la bebé se quedó placidamente dormida. La volvió a recostar, mientras la admiraba cariñosamente. Tenía el pelo rubio, como su padre, pero sus ojos tenían el característico color Hyuuga y en su cara llevaba una marquitas de zorro, tal como su padre. Sonrió ante este hecho, y al recordar lo preocupado que estuvo su padre ante esto, y quizá fue por estar recordando épocas pasadas que no sintió al chico tras suyo hasta que este la abrazó.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?- le susurró al oido, la chica se sobresaltó.

- Naruto-kun, me asustaste… sólo estaba durmiendo a Naruko- mientras abrazada las manos de su marido

- Te extrañaba en la cama, Hina-chan- mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus caderas, la chica dejó escapar un suspiro de placer.

- Naruto-kun- advirtió

- Vamos… no se despertará, está bien dormidita.- mientras seguía besándola- además, estoy seguro de que Naruko querría tener un hermanito…- dijo juguetonamente, logrando el sonrojo de la chica

- ¡Naruto-kun!-

- Y que otro mejor momento que este, ya verás como nos agradece…. Ahora, a lo nuestro…- mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja- no querría dejar a mi pequeñita esperando- sensualmente, para luego jalar a su esposa de vuelta a la cama…

Aunque no precisamente a dormir…

- - - - - - - - -

Fin!! Ojalá les haya gustado!! luego respondo reviews!! Que el comp. Le toca a mi hermano x.x


	3. ItaSai: Dudas

**disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, y sus personajes tampoco, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el fabulosoo creador de esta serie y creanme, si fuera mia, los personajes no serían tan inocentes XD además, habría una mezcla de Yaoi y Hetero por todas partes XD**

**3.-ItaSai: Dudas**

Trasfondo: Sasuke y Naruto lograron capturar a Itachi, y, gracias al Uzumaki, Sasuke no había matado a su hermano. El cual, como castigo, habiendo también intermediado Naruto, debía pagar su traición con trabajos, ayuda a la comunidad de Konoha y debía ser vigilado 24 horas al día por Naruto y Sasuke, y seguidos de cerca por una patrulla Anbu. Un año luego de esto, Sasuke y Naruto se van a casar, siendo la ceremonia efectuada en los dominios Uchiha.

Pasado el matrimonio y la fiesta, Naruto y Sasuke ya tienen todo listo para la muy esperada luna de miel.

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta Sai? Es que siento que ya hemos abusado mucho de tu tiempo y tu amabilidad- decía Naruto preocupado, minutos antes de partir

- Hai, no te preocupes Naruto-kun- respondía Sai con esa sonrisa de siempre, pero, se podía detectar un deje de felicidad verdadera en ella.

- Pero si no puedes no te preocupes... en serio, puedo pedirle a la Oba-chan que se consiga a alguien más para que le vigile mientras no estamos...-

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparás... además, en mi libro dice que los amigos se hacen favores unos a los otros- mostrando su super librito

- Demo Sai...- en ese momento llegó su esposo

- Ya déjalo Naru-chan, si no les molesta...- mirándolo con seriedad, no le caía muy bien, pero era amigo de su Naruto

- No, no me molesta Uchiha-san... con tal de que me traigan fotos de su luna de miel... además, seguro que es mucho más agradable a la vista que tu Uchiha-san- con su sonrisa, Sasuke tenía una venita marcada

- En serio te lo agradezco Sai, arigato- Naruto abrazó a Sai, y este le sacó la lengua al Uchiha- Bueno, entonces... nos vamos. Cuídense, adios Itachi-san- gritó desde afuera, el chico se despidió desde la ventana. Se habían echo buenos amigos en este tiempo, lo que a Sasukin no hacía más que molestarle... pero debía agradecerle el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, Itachi era su familia, y le daba un extraño sentimiento de paz que estuviera con vida.

- Adios- dijo el pelinegro sin más, y se fueron.

El joven Anbu entró a la casa, donde se encontraba Itachi viendo televisión en el sofa. A pesar de que, en si, no pasaban tiempo juntos y tampoco eran los mejores amigos, Itachi y Sai se llevaban bien, quizá porque compartían el mismo pasatiempo: hacer rabias a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué ocurre Itachi-san?- se sentó a su lado

- ¿hn?- levantó una ceja

- Según mi libro, tu actitud totalmente diferente a la habitual demuestra una posible tristeza o decepción-

- Tu y tu maldito libro- tomó el libro y lo arrojó por allí lejos- no me ocurre nada

- No estás siendo sincero...- aún si cambiar su expresión fue y tomó su libro

- ¿Y eso que te importa?- quería ver la televisión

- Entonces si hay un problema-

- nadie dijo que hubiera uno...-

- sí lo dijo...-

- no-

- sí-

-no- y así estuvieron largos minutos hasta que Itachi explotó.

- ahh!! Está bien, sí, tengo un problema. Me pone melancólico ver a mi hermano forjar su futuro feliz, mientras yo se que yo arruiné mi vida y nunca podré llevarla de vuelta al camino de la felicidad. ¿Feliz?- y se volvió a sentar a ver la televisión

- ¿Por qué no podrías ser feliz?- preguntó

- porque no- estaba colmando su paciencia, y un tic en su ojo se había hecho presente.

- ¿Y por qué no?-

- ¿Sabías que eres molesto?- se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, Sai le siguió

- ¿por qué no puedes ser feliz?- evadió su pregunta con otra, mientras el Uchiha se hacía un café

- ya te dije que porque no...- su venita estaba por explotar, y, al parecer, Sai lo supuso, pues se preparó un café y, sacando su libretita y anotando lo aprendido.

Así, pasó la semana. Con eventuales discusiones, pero, a pesar de que ellos no quisieran admitirlo, cada vez se llevaban mejor y el débil lazo que ahora les unía se estrechaba más y más.

Esa tarde, ambos estaban viendo la televisión sin mediar palabra alguna. Cuando de repente un ave mensajera entró por la ventana. Ambos se pararon a ver que traía el ave, y se sorprendieron al ver que traía mensajes de los recién casados.

"_Itahi y Sai:_

_Holaaaa¿cómo se encuentran¿han peleado mucho? Espero se estén llevando bien, y no hayan peleado mucho (Sasuke: si destruyen la casa me la pagan...). No tomen en cuenta los mensajes de Sasuke-baka, sólo está molesto porque dice que pierdo el tiempo escribiéndoles. Es un aburrido, además, me interesaba saber como se encontraban. Sasuke y yo hemos ido a muchos lugares bonitos, el otro día hubo unos fuegos pirotécnicos geniales 'tebayo, ojalá tuviéramos una filmadora. Pero, de todas formas, les envié algunas fotos, ojalá les gusten. Bueno, me despido, el baka de Sasuke ya me está gritando que me vaya a dormir._

_Se despide_

_Naruto_

_PD: Muéranse... atte, Sasuke."_

Adjuntas venían unas fotos de su luna de miel. En una salía Naruto con Yukata comiendo dangos, y Sasuke atrás abrazándole. Y casi todas eran así, en unas salían los fuegos artificiales de fondo, en otras un campo, etc.

- Se la están pasando bien al parecer...- afirmó Sai luego de que hubieron escrito la respuesta que, por cierto, fue bastante breve.

- hm- asintió el de ojos rojos. Luego de un rato volvieron a ver la televisión, esta vez Itachi tenía un semblante aún más aburrido que antes.

- ¿Itachi-san?- llamó de repente Sai

- ¿hn?- le miro de reojo

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, Sai miraba expectante al Uchiha, esperando una respuesta.

- no es de tu incumbencia- dijo serio

- ¿Por qué no me contestas?-

- Porque no quiero...- el silencio cayó por unos instantes

- ¿Itachi-san?-

- ¿hm?-

- ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?- las mejillas del otro adquirieron un tono rosa

- ¿Para que quieres saber?-

- Me ha entrado la curiosidad... eres una persona interesante y me gustaría saber más de ti- con su típica sonrisa hipócrita

- ¿Por qué interesante?-

- mmmm no lo sé, sólo sé que me interesas mucho- Cayó el silencio

- ¿Itachi-san?-

- ¿hn?-

- ¿Me vas a responder?-

- ¿sabías que eres como un mocoso molesto?- con una venita en la frente

- ¿Qué significa eso?-

- Que eres muy metiche...-

De nuevo el silencio.

- ¿Itachi-san?- el pobre joven ya tenía un tic en el ojo

- ¿si?-

- ¿me vas a responder?-

- no-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque no quiero...-

- ¿Y por qué no quieres?-

- porque no- y de nuevo la misma secuencia.

-¿Itachi-san?-

- SÍ, SÍ HE BESADO A ALGUIEN. ¿AHORA ME VAS A DEJAR DE PREGUNTAR?-

- sí, gracias- son una sutil sonrisa, para luego sacar su libretita y anotar.

Ya entrada la tarde estaban ambos chicos sentados en la mesita... viendo tele.

- ¿Qué se siente?- preguntó de repente Sai

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- besar a alguien- Itachi casi escupe el té que estaba bebiendo

- ¿Para que quieres saber?- con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas

- Es que nunca me han besado, y no sé que se siente- con una cara de pura inocencia

- Pues... no sé, cálido... supongo- respondió azorado

- ¿Itachi-san?- volvió a llamar después de un rato

- ¿si?-

- ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?- esta vez la reacción fue inmediata, el chico escupió todo lo que estaba tomando y se sonrojó por completo

- ¿Para que quieres saber?-

- Pues... nunca me he enamorado y quiero saber porque Uchiha-san y Naruto-kun son tan felices.-

-Mmmm... es algo complicado, no creo poder explicartelo-

Silencio nuevamente. Pero, tal como Itachi esperaba, fue roto luego de unos instantes por Sai.

- ¿Itachi-san?-

- ¿hn?-

- ¿Alguna vez has besado a otro hombre?- casi se cae de espaldas, bien, esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa.

- No voy a responder a eso...- arqueó la ceja

Poco después

- ¿Itachi-san?

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Qué se siente?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Besar a un hombre. ¿Es lo mismo que besar a una chica?-

- no - en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que, con eso, había admitido que sí había besado a un hombre. El otro pareció darse cuenta, y sonrió

- ¿Qué se siente?- en ese momento el Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa, se le había pasado una idea genial por la mente.

- ¿en serio quieres saber?-

- eh... sí¿Por qué se acerca tanto Itachi-san?- preguntó viendo que ahora sólo les separaban escasos centímetros, podía sentir el cálido aliento del contrario sobre sus labios y, de alguna manera, eso le agradaba.

- Para responder a tu pregunta...- y con esas últimas palabras terminó por acortar la distancia que les separaba, juntando sus labios en un lento pero apasionado beso.

Los labios de Itachi se movían con experiencia, mientras el pobre Sai no sabía que hacer. Nunca había besado a alguien pero... se sentía bien, era como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasase por su espalda. Suavemente comenzó a mover sus labios, y, cuando Itachi pidió permiso para entrar, no dudo en dárselo. El mayor exploró cada centímetro de su cavidad con avidez. Pronto, pasó de ser sólo un beso apasionado, las curiosas manos de Itachi se dedicaron a explorar el cuerpo de Sai por sobre la ropa, mientras este soltaba pequeños gemiditos de placer que sólo encendían más a Itachi.

Las temblorosas manos del artista pronto estuvieron posadas en la espalda de su "amante", acariciando casi con miedo.

Los labios del mayor pronto decidieron ir en busca de otros sabores, y comenzaron a dejar un pequeño caminito de besos hasta su cuello, donde sus manos desesperadamente desabrochaban los botones de la polera del menor, dejando al descubierto su nívea piel.

Siendo sus labios liberados, el joven por fin pudo realizar la pregunta atrapada en su garganta.

- ¿Qué... ha-hace Itachi-san? Ah...- con la voz entrecortada por el placer.

- Te demuestro como se siente sentirse amado- dijo en un leve susurro, y es que, en esa corta estancia juntos, había comenzado a sentir cariño por aquel joven, cariño que se había transformado en oculto amor. Lo que no había sido claro hasta ahora para el joven Itachi. Sai no había comprendido en su totalidad sus palabras, pero su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, y no era sólo por las sensaciones causadas por Itachi, sino por algo más, algo que todavía se escapaba al entendimiento del más joven.

Los besos que dejaba Itachi por su piel eran como el fuego, dejaban una sensación de placentero ardor. Extrañas sensaciones despertaron en Sai, quien, guiado por el instinto, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su acompañante, queriendo tocar más que sólo por encima de la ropa, quería ver aquella hermosa piel, sus fuertes músculos, acariciarlos, delinearlos y grabar en su memoria ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses.

Pronto, y sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos, piel con piel, en un exquisito roce que no hacía más que aumentar la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

El más experimentado jugaba con los pezones del otro, mientras el dibujante soltaba gemidos de placer, los besos fueron bajando, hasta llegar al miembro del pequeño, ya erecto. Con experta sensualidad, el joven fue lamiéndola lentamente, causándole la peor tortura al más pequeño.

- Itachi-san...- suspiró con placer

Entendió en seguida la petición y se metió el miembro entero a la boca, otorgándole gran placer al otro. Las caricias era infinitas y, pronto, la semilla fue vaciada en la boca del mayor. Se la tragó y degustó, luego besó los labios del otro, con fogosidad. Al separarse, le pidió que lamiese sus dedos, el más joven lo hizo con sensualidad. El Uchiha buscó su entrada y, poco a poco, le fue dilatando. Cuando Sai estuvo preparado, le penetró. Sus cuerpos se compenetraron inmediatamente, como si supieran que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Las embestidas aumentaban su velocidad, hasta que, gritando el nombre del contrario, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Se separaron y ambos cayeron agotados sobre la alfombra. Se taparon con uno de los mantos provisorios de por ahí. Itachi se acomodó en el pecho de Sai y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

- Itachi-san...- dijo el dibujante con una sonrisa

- hn?- el otro estaba ya casi en brazos de morfeo

- Amar es cuando se te acelera el corazón por una persona y sientes que sin él tu mundo está lleno de tinieblas, cuando quieres que la atención de esa persona esté sólo dirigida a ti?- el otro abrió un ojo para mirarle cansinamente

- Podría decirse que sí...-

Luego procedió a cerrar sus ojos, con intención de dormir, cuando, algo le despertó...

- Itachi-san?-

- hn?-

- aishiteru...- Itachi le observó, sorprendido, luego, sonrió de corazón, y le besó.

- que molesto eres...- con una sonrisa- yo también te amo, Sai-dobe- y se volvió a recostar en su pecho.

- - - - - - - - - - -

La mañana les encontró dormidos y abrazados. Suavemente los rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas, avisando el pronto amanecer.

Una puerta se abrió.

- Tadaima- dijo el rubio

- Posiblemente estén durmiendo dobe-

- es cierto, gomen... pero es que sentía remordimiento de dejar a Sai sólo con Itachi... es pasarle nuestra responsabilidad-

- Sí, ya lo sé... pero preferiría haberme quedado allá una semana más...- le abrazó por la espalda y susurró sensualmente en su oído- sólo nosotros dos...-

- Sasuke- se sonrojó el otro

Silenciosamente caminaron por la casa, se sorprendieron de no encontrar a sus amigos en su habitación, así que decidieron ir a ver si no estaban desayunando ya. Pero, al entrar al cuarto lo que vieron los dejó traumados de por vida.

Itachi y Sai desnudos durmiendo juntos y abrazados. Lo peor era que había signos de que habían tenido cierta actividad, por así decirlo. Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente y cerraron la puerta. Sasuke echaba humo, se habían devuelto porque pensaban que quizá se podían estar llevando mal... al parecer no.

- vamonos dobe-

- ¿eh¿a dónde Sasuke-teme?-

- De vuelta al hotel, ellos parecen estarse llevando bastante bien... no les molestará estar juntos una semana más- y, sin más, agarró la mano del rubio, sus cosas, y salieron de la casa.

- - - - -

- ¿Ya se fueron?- abrió perezosamente un ojo el Uchiha.

- Sí... parecía muy enojado- comentó Sai con gracia

- Es que Sasuke es muy molestable (n/a: esa palabra existe? Si no, la acabo de inventar XD)- luego se acercó melosamente al oído de su koibito- además... no deseaba que regresaran aún, quiero disfrutar mi tiempo a solas con mi pequeño-

- Quizá así me puedas resolver más dudas...- con un tono sensual

- Todas las que quieras-

Y se besaron fogosamente, y todos sabemos lo que vino después, pero esas, son cosas que sólo los astros presenciaron.

Fin

- - - - - - - - --

Notas de la autora¿Qué tal¿les gustó? Es el primer ItaSai que hago, y es que, después de leer unos cuantos fics, me he dado cuenta de mi atracción por esta pareja... ;P ojalá me den sus opiniones, en serio que me hacen feliiiz!!

Buenu, mejor me voy a dormir ya. Por cierto, como en las vacaciones ando muy ociosa, ando preparando otro one-shot, es hetero, y no les diré de que pareja... jeje ;D.

Bye! Besooos!


End file.
